


Незначительное отличие

by Halena



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Stockings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют разделял многие её предпочтения. А иногда ещё и предугадывал желания.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 7





	Незначительное отличие

**Author's Note:**

> ER, полиамория, элементы кроссдрессинга, кинк на чулки, gentle femdom

Она получила записку уже под конец рабочего дня. "Жду тебя дома". Трэверс ушел на собрание с главами департаментов, которое, как обычно, затянется в лучшем случае до полуночи, а значит, сегодня ассистентка ему вряд ли ещё понадобится. Закончив с документами, Лита сложила самые важные стопкой на столе Трэверса и, на ходу накинув тёплую мантию, заперла кабинет.

В спальне было темно. За всполохом зеленого пламени она сперва не заметила расставленные по комнате свечи, но затем они зажглись — медленно разгорелись, наполняя пространство теплым светом. Она не видела себя в зеркале, но знала, что этот золотистый свет ей идет. Им обоим идет. Лита сжала губы, пытаясь по старой привычке спрятать улыбку — хотя здесь её никто не мог увидеть.

Ньют вытянулся на кровати, опустив голову между скрещенных рук, спрятав лицо. Белая рубашка — тонкий лён, едва не просвечивает, — пояс и чулки, тоже белые. Лита бросила мантию в кресло и подошла поближе, рассматривая картину во всех деталях. Рубашка была мятая — они всегда мятые; Тесей каждый раз негодовал, а то и порывался это исправить, но Лита находила это по-своему очаровательным. Светлый шелк плотно обтянул длинные ноги, узкая лямка от пояса с одной стороны сильно врезалась в бедро. Лита не торопясь опустила руку, кончиками пальцев тронула чуть взъерошенный затылок — волосы оказались влажными; слегка оттянула ворот, чтобы полюбоваться выступающими позвонками. Ньют молчал, и она знала, что это означает: сегодня она будет сама решать, что делать, и сможет обращаться с ним как захочет.

Она неторопливо разделась, оставив только белье и чулки, тоже шелковые, но темные, темнее её кожи; поправила резинку, получше закрепила одну из застежек. Им обоим это нравилось. Тесей не понимал — не возражал вслух, но его недоумение иногда ощущалось. Особенно когда она специально покупала магловские чулки или корсеты и большую часть оставляла как есть, хотя могла магией изменить, подогнать как угодно — вот хотя бы убрав эти ненужные швы. Лита уже не пыталась объяснить — как и другие пристрастия, которые могла разделить только с Ньютом. По крайней мере, друг к другу братья не ревнуют.

Поглядывая на свой силуэт в зеркале, она привела себя в порядок, заново уложила примявшиеся за день волосы, и только потом вернулась к кровати. Тесей задержится, на том же собрании ли, или на встрече с подчиненными, или на деле — перед выходными он всегда задерживается допоздна, а значит, это время — их личное, только для них двоих.

Ньют ждал, не меняя позы. Он предусмотрительно подложил под бедра подушку; рубашка задралась, обнажив поясницу, покрытую светлым, полупрозрачным пушком. Лита, подобрав ноги, устроилась рядом, наклонилась, рассматривая его и аккуратно поглаживая. Провела рукой по изгибу спины, так удачно подчеркнутому позой, переложила ладонь на ягодицу, легонько сжала. Ньют подался назад, к руке. Лита не удержалась, шлепнула по задравшейся заднице. Получилось звонко, и он вдобавок издал забавный звук — не болезненный, скорее возглас неожиданности. Лита прикусила губу; потерла теплеющую ладонь и, приподнявшись для удобства, повторила посильнее. Ньют всхлипнул. Увернуться, отползти не попытался, наоборот — прогнулся, будто нарочно подставляясь. Резинки чулок врезались в напряженные ноги, лямки пояса натянулись сильнее. На третий раз Лита хлопнула совсем легонько, но на коже уже проступил розовый след, к которому рука сама так и тянулась. Тесей не раз предлагал выпороть Ньюта, но он воспринимал это слишком серьезно, почти как настоящее наказание, и Лита не соглашалась. Но вот так подразнить его…

Чередуя шлепки и поглаживания пока ещё прохладной тыльной стороной ладони, она добилась, чтобы Ньют сам раздвинул ноги. Он больше не прятал лицо, только прижимался щекой к руке, иногда покусывая её, чтобы не стонать. Лита, сама едва удерживаясь, чтобы не искусать губы, дождалась, пока он не начал ерзать, и, проводя пальцами между ягодиц, другой рукой вытащила палочку из-за лямки пояса. (Как удачно, что сегодня надела этот, самый надежный и с самыми широкими лямками.) Ньют всегда очень тщательно готовился к сексу, но она всё же предпочитала собственные, дважды — трижды! — проверенные зелья.

Да, именно этих звуков она ждала, ещё только увидев разложенные по кровати подушки, задравшуюся рубашку и ноги, обтянутые белым шелком. Ньют всхлипывал, и скулил, и стонал в голос на выдохах, иногда перемежая их странным звуком, будто слюну сглатывал. Пока Лита просто растягивала его, поглаживая по бедру, он ещё сдерживался, но потом обо всём забыл. Она немного развернула руку, и он послушно приподнял задницу, уже почти не задевая смятую подушку. Следы от ладоней, покрасневшие, четкие, только начинали бледнеть. Лита прижалась к нему сзади, сперва животом, на пару мгновений даже через собственный пояс почувствовав, как горит кожа, затем сдвинулась так, чтобы не мешать собственной руке и одновременно хоть как-то притереться к его бедру. Ньют был слишком высоким, чтобы в такой позе она дотянулась за поцелуем, даже если бы он обернулся — обернуться он не мог, он хватал ртом воздух, неудобно вывернув шею, и насаживался на пальцы явно из последних сил, — и Лита ткнулась губами в спину, прикусила влажный лён на лопатках. Локоны, которые она так тщательно уложила совсем недавно, сбились на сторону — смахнула со лба и сама не заметила, — начали слипаться и, должно быть, уже сделались такими же мокрыми, как у Ньюта — у него завитки на висках и на лбу совсем потемнели.

Она позволила Ньюту несколько секунд управлять ситуацией, затем заставила принять прежнюю позу. Терпеть дальше она уже не могла. Подчиняясь бессловесным приказам, он чуть повернулся и вытянул ногу. Лита прижалась к ней, потерлась, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить напряжение, через тонкие слои ткани наконец-то отчетливо ощущая прикосновение. Концентрации едва хватало, чтобы продолжать двигать рукой.

Кончить Ньюту она не дала — не в этот раз, — вовремя вытащив пальцы и на пару секунд отодвинувшись; заставила повернуться на бок и тут же опрокинула на спину. На бедре у него ярко отпечатался след от лямки. С другой стороны полоска едва виднелась. Лита провела пальцами по нижней кромке пояса, не касаясь члена. Ньют смотрел на неё снизу вверх самым жалобным взглядом, на который был способен. В другое время она бы устояла — в отличие от Тесея, у неё имелся определенный иммунитет, и она вдобавок слишком хорошо знала, что за этими взглядами, невинными, просящими и умоляющими, кроется, — но сейчас она даже не собиралась сопротивляться. Хватит и всей предыдущей прелюдии.

Она быстро избавилась от ненужной больше одежды — только на чулки не стала тратить время, хотя пояс сняла — и без лишних заминок оседлала Ньюта. Вместо стона он издал тихий, восторженный вздох и прикрыл глаза. Лита тоже замерла, полностью разделяя его чувства в эту секунду. Ощущение заполненности, растянутости — так, как хочется, столько, сколько хочется — в первое мгновение оно заменяло всё, его было даже больше чем достаточно. Потом Ньют положил руки ей на бедра, словно придерживая, и она качнулась, пробуя ритм.

Теперь она не торопилась, всё делала медленно, отчетливо ощущая каждое движение внутри себя. Ньют всё ещё придерживал её одной рукой, а другую поднял, протянул к ней. Лита положила руку в его ладонь, и они ненадолго переплели пальцы — одна из вещей, которую Тесей научился разделять с ними, символический жест — не столько единение, сколько поддержка, обещание остаться вместе. Когда Лита разжала пальцы, Ньют потянулся выше, и она с удовольствием подалась навстречу. Он гладил её по груди, прихватывая соски; спускался ладонью ниже, под ребра, и возвращался обратно; потом стал гладить по животу, слегка нажимая в самом низу — точно зная, что именно это и требуется. От этого её тело само начинало двигаться всё быстрее. Она почти инстинктивно наклонилась вперед, ища нужный угол.

Ньют удержал её за плечи, помешав опрокинуться назад, на спину — хотя именно это ей больше всего и хотелось сделать. Самое лучшее завершение — не резкое и даже не слишком мощное, но тягучее, сладкое, проходящее волной по всему телу.

Немного отдышавшись, она наклонилась обратно, и Ньют, опираясь на локоть, приподнялся, чтобы она могла его поцеловать. Лита потянула за рубашку, но он едва заметно двинул головой, и она отступилась. Ньют не пытался прятать от неё шрамы, своего тела он никогда не стеснялся — это было частью игры, ещё одной возбуждающей деталью. К тому же белый лён так хорошо смотрелся на его загорелом веснушчатом теле. Ей всегда нравилось это сочетание. Пользуясь моментом, Лита запустила руку под рубашку снизу; она гладила живот Ньюта, едва-едва задевая кончиками пальцев напряженный член. Ньют вздыхал, но терпел. Над губой у него выступали мелкие солоноватые капли, и Лита снимала — скорее смахивала, чем слизывала — их языком.

Наигравшись, она выпустила Ньюта и отодвинулась назад, села на постель, нарочно раздвинув ноги пошире. Ньют с явным трудом принял вертикальное положение; прошелся взглядом по её телу, особенно задержавшись внизу — но ничего не стал делать, хотя Лита видела, как ему хочется хотя бы протянуть руку, снова потрогать её там, и ещё тут, и вот здесь… Это было очень заманчиво, Ньют знал все её чувствительные места, но она уговорила себя отложить это на потом; закинула ногу ему на бедро, и он послушно стянул — почти скатал, правильно, чтоб не путался — чулок, потом повторил то же с другим. Лита жестом велела ему придвинуться и сама расстегнула застежки, пояс, небрежно отбросила его в сторону.

С её помощью Ньют снял чулки, а после даже соизволил снять рубашку. Лита обняла его за шею, с удовольствием прижимаясь грудью, и, легонько прикусив мочку уха, шепнула:

— Дальше сам знаешь?

Смешок щекотно тронул её шею. Ньют пробежался рукой по распущенным волосам, обнял за талию, крепче прижимая к себе. Лита ощутила, как бьется его сердце.

Тесей предпочитал пожестче, но с ней сдерживался, старался быть бережным — она знала, видела, как он обращается с Ньютом, которому почему-то не так боится навредить, когда она сама только смотрит. Он был ласковым и очень осторожным. Ньют мог быть каким угодно, каким она хотела его видеть — в любой момент. Он подхватил её, аккуратно, как сделал бы и Тесей, но едва она ухватилась за плечи, кое-как удержав равновесие, он приподнялся и двинулся так резко, что из горла сам собой вырвался стон. И ещё. И ещё один — так хорошо, никакой сдержанности. Обычной улыбки на лице Ньюта в этот момент не было, он смотрел на Литу, широко распахнув глаза, словно боялся что-то пропустить. Почти жадно. Изумленно.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнула она, сама не зная, к чему именно это обращено. Нет, зная — не останавливайся, смотри.

Он не остановился.

Когда Лита открыла глаза, свеча напротив уже немного оплыла. По белому столбику спускались капли. С легким удивлением Лита поняла, что она не зачарована. Впрочем, это — странная прихоть — казалось таким далеким — таким же далеким, как и сама свеча, танцующее пламя которой как будто находилось на другом берегу океана. Ньют лежал рядом, вытянувшись во весь рост, и смотрел на Литу, расслабленно улыбаясь. Погладил её по щеке, и Лита накрыла его руку ладонью.

— Ты использовал магию?

— Нет. — Он придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать её. — Ты же просила не жульничать.

Тихо вздохнув, она обняла Ньюта, привлекла ближе. Было даже чересчур хорошо. Она никак не могла привыкнуть. Ньют осторожно укладывал её, обессиленную и довольную, а она в тот момент едва могла назвать свое имя. Утром она вспомнит об этом и, как обычно, не поверит, что может быть так хорошо.

— Спать пора, — шепнул Ньют, как будто почувствовав, что она начинает увязать в этих медленных ласковых поцелуях.

— Я приберу. — Он с любопытством посмотрел на неё, чуть скашивая глаза, и она со смешком призналась: — Моя очередь.

Он улыбнулся шире, почти насмешливо.

— Как скажешь.

Она уже засыпала, когда сквозь веки пробился зеленоватый отблеск. Тесей ходил по комнате, шуршал чем-то, потом наконец улегся — со своей стороны, за спиной у Литы. Сегодня от него пахло кабинетной пылью, и это даже успокаивало. Он обнял Литу, и она подалась немного назад, прижавшись к нему. Потревоженный Ньют шевельнулся, и Тесей вытянул руку, чтобы приобнять и его; успокаивающе потрепал его по спине.

— Развлекались без меня?

— Развлекались, — согласилась Лита легким, дразнящим тоном. — Хочешь завтра присоединиться? — Она говорила тихо, чтобы не разбудить Ньюта, хотя и сомневалась, что он проснется. Он уже перестал реагировать на её спокойный голос как на сигнал тревоги — привык к присутствию, принял в свою стаю.

— Хочу. — Тесей гладил её по плечу — не так, как Ньют, он это делал как-то увереннее, но одновременно и осторожнее, сдержаннее. — Если ничего не случится, у меня выходной. Расскажешь утром, что было сегодня?

— Обязательно.

Тесей поцеловал её в затылок, в шею сзади, под ухо, и снова улегся неподвижно. Она поуютнее устроилась в объятиях и притянула Ньюта, заставила прижаться к ней всем телом. Ей нравилось засыпать между ними, ощущать их обоих. Так она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Дома.

— Спокойной ночи, — сонно сказал Тесей.

Лита погладила лежащую поверх неё и Ньюта руку.

— Спокойной ночи. — Она поцеловала Ньюта в лоб и закрыла глаза. — Спокойной ночи, Ньют.


End file.
